1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a point-of-purchase product display. More particularly, this invention relates to a display hook for use with a point-of-purchase display.
2. The Prior Art
The proper display of retail merchandise will greatly aid in the sales of the displayed products. Studies have shown that point-of-purchase displays are useful in increasing sales over conventional shelf displays. Such point-of-purchase displays may vary in terms of their elaborateness but generally include a vertical panel which has hooks mounted to the panel at predetermined intervals to display the merchandise.
Typically, the point-of-purchase display will be positioned as a support panel against a wall or will be a free-standing rack, often supplied by the manufacturer. In such circumstances, the display will usually be printed with indicia of the manufacturer. Also, while the manufacturer or the store owner may be cost-conscious regarding the cost of the display, it is equally important that the hooks be so mounted on the panel as to not be accidentally knocked off or be removed from the panel in normal use. The hooks should also be mounted in such a manner that forces from the weight of the displayed merchandise will not injure the support panel on which the hook is attached.
An example of a point-of-purchase display system is shown by O'Brien in U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,417 which provides a display hook having a downwardly projecting rear finger which closely conforms to the horizontal slot and hooks over the lower edge of the slot. The finger exerts a spring pressure against the back of the panel below the slot. A downward force on the forwardly projecting hook tends to pull the top of the finger forward and may tear the panel. Moreover, such force tends to reduce the spring pressure of the finger against the back of the panel below the slot.
In another example, there is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,905, a point-of-purchase display and method of forming the display. The display uses a similar type of hook but with an upwardly facing rear finger and describes a display hook having a sufficiently large front panel to cover an opening in the support panel yet being of such size that when it is positioned within the opening, it is rotated 90.degree. to a position where spring pressure tends to hold the mounting end of the hook to the panel if a downward load is placed on the projecting hook.
The above-described display hooks have a tendency to pull loose from the display panel when heavy loads are placed on the hooks or they may be dislodged from their place on the panel when merchandise is removed. It is therefore desirable to provide a hook that is easily mounted to the panel but which, when fastened in place, is not easily removed during normal usage.